Before We Die
by Song of a Nightingale
Summary: The numbers are counting down, And when they reach zero, We'll be dead. So before that happens, Before we die, I just wanted to tell you...


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Young Justice. If I did the show wouldn't have been cancelled.**

_I wish I could let you know_

Racing through an alien space craft just minutes, though it's probably only seconds now, before it blows up is not a good feeling. But for Wally West it's ok, because he has best friend next to him.

He and Dick have been friends for so long now, that it's not just Kid Flash and Robin or KF and Robs. No. just Wally and Dick.

_I wish I could just tell you_

When Young Justice was formed Dick and Wally became even closer before, if that was even possible. They knew each other better than they knew themselves, and could read each other like an open book.

But slowly the feeling of friendship that Wally possessed for Dick had started to change.

It confused him at first, but eventually he had realised exactly what this giddy feeling was. To be honest he wasn't disgusted or shocked, and he most certainly did not go into denial.

_But maybe I can now_

So running through a space ship that is about to blow up didn't seem to faze Wally at all. In fact, he was quite calm about it. Because he would be with Dick right up to the very end.

_Maybe I can finally let you know_

But if they were going to die right here and right now, then Wally had to tell his best friend something.

Something he has been meaning to tell him for a while now.

_Seeing as its not far now_

Funny, at the beginning of this whole invasion Wally had been excited. Even though the Justice League had been vaporised and died. There was a very small atom sized feeling of eagerness that had longed to be the hero. He was, as Dick would say, feeling the aster.

But now, it wasn't fun at all. The Justice League was confirmed to be dead, almost all of his friends were dead and the world was slowly being destroyed.

_Not far at all_

Though the mission was a success in infiltrating the enemy space craft and attaching bombs to the main power source, there was just no way he and Dick could get out in time.

Fighting a bunch of robots was easy; it would take no time to take them down. But the problem was the doors, not the robots. They were sealed shut and even if Dick could hack into the system, he wouldn't be able to make it in time.

_The numbers are counting down_

The holocomp on Dick's arm told them how little time they had left and Wally found himself wondering just how quickly the minutes had ticked away.

When Dick had told him they had four minutes to get out Wally thought that would have been plenty of time. Clearly he was wrong.

_And when they reach zero_

He saw Dick look down at the numbers flashing on his holocomp and then at him. Wally smiled softly at him and felt his heart warm as Dick gave him a sad smile back.

They both knew they weren't getting out of this alive.

_We'll be dead_

But just being in each other's presence made it ok. They had fought crime side by side and now they will die side by side. A fitting end for them both.

Besides, if Wally had to choose who he would die with, out of everyone he had ever known he would pick Dick in a heartbeat. It just seemed right. After all it would save him the agony of having to live life without him.

_So before that happens_

After years of knowing Dick, he was happy that he was the one he fell for. It makes perfect sense to him. Every time, no matter where he was or what he was doing, just the sight of his best friend seemed to take Wally's breathe away.

_Before we die_

Wally's eyes softened when he remembered this. Standing here, seconds before death and he could do nothing more than remember all the memories he had shared with Dick.

He was happy with everything he had done in his life, but there was still one more thing he needed to do.

_I just wanted to tell you _

Grabbing Dick by the shoulders Wally brought him closer to his body and held him in a tight loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and smiled softly when he felt Dick wrap his own arms around his waist.

Wally moved his head slightly so his mouth was next to Dick's ear and whispered what seemed to be his life story with him.

_I love you_


End file.
